narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto kontra Sasuke (tom)
Naruto kontra Sasuke (ナルトvsサスケ!!, Naruto Bāsasu Sasuke!!) jest 20. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 172 "Powrót do osady" (帰郷, Kikyō) left|thumb|159px|Tsunade wraca do Konohy. Tsunade retorna para Konoha como a nova Hokage. Os moradores estão ansiosos para vê-la começar seus deveres oficiais, mas Naruto insiste que ela precisa ajudar Sasuke e Kakashi primeiro. Eles se encontram com Shikamaru ao longo do caminho, que, dada a sua história com as mulheres, fica infeliz que o Hokage é uma mulher também. Mais tarde, ele relutantemente almoça com o Time 10 para comemorar sua promoção como chūnin, o único que avançou no ranking após os Exames Chūnin. Em outro lugar, Neji tenta localizar as aves com seu Byakugan, mas só pode ver sete das oito. Tsunade cura Kakashi e Sasuke. Sakura fica particularmente feliz com a recuperação de Sasuke, tendo ficado ao lado de sua cama desde seu encontro com Itachi. Guy implora para Tsunade olhar Lee também. Rozdział 173 "Ludzie w cierpieniach" (苦悩する者たち, Kunōsuru Mono-Tachi) right|thumb|159px|Reakcja Lee po usłyszeniu diagnozy Tsunade. Tsunade examina os danos nas costas de Lee e descobre que há fragmentos ósseos apresentados em sua espinha. Embora ela, e somente ela, possa tentar removê-los, Lee vai morrer se ela falhar. Como suas chances de sucesso são de apenas 50%, ela o aconselha a desistir de seus sonhos de ser um ninja. Para a decepção de Guy, Lee aceita o seu prognóstico e sai. Enquanto o Time 10 está almoçando, Chōji insiste que ele merece comer o último pedaço da comida, alegando que é o melhor. Asuma aponta que ele deve treinar mais e se tornar um chūnin como Shikamaru, perturbando ele. Sasuke, ainda se recuperando de seu encontro com Itachi, pensa sobre o quão inútil ele foi e o quanto Naruto o ultrapassou. Em outro lugar, Orochimaru envia o seu Quarteto do Som para Konoha. Rozdział 174 "Każdy czuje inaczej" (想い、それぞれ…!, Omoi, Sorezore…!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke twarzą w twarz. Naruto pensa sobre seu almoço com Iruka. Iruka está feliz com o desenvolvimento de Naruto, mas informa que ele agora terá de começar a fazer o trabalho real. Após o Esmagamento de Konoha falhar, a vila está operando com uma mão de obra reduzida e ninjas estão sendo enviados em missões mais difíceis e mais frequentemente. Naruto está ansioso para começar a fazer a sua parte. Após o Time 10 almoçar, Ino diz a Shikamaru que Chōji deve fazer uma dieta. Shikamaru defende ele. Chōji diz a Shikamaru que, agora que ele é um chūnin, sua superioridade com relação a Sasuke e Neji é mais aparente. Shikamaru é indiferente uma vez que ele só quer ser ele mesmo, ele diz para Chōji se esforçar muito também. Naruto visita Sasuke no hospital. Como muitos mostraram um interesse especial em Naruto, Sasuke exige que eles lutem entre si, para o qual Naruto aceita. Rozdział 175 "Naruto kontra Sasuke" (ナルトvsサスケ!!, Naruto Bāsasu Sasuke!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke odmawia włożenia ochraniacza na czoło. Ponad zarzutami Sakury, Naruto i Sasuke udają się na dach szpitala do walki. Jeśli chodzi o swobodną walkę, Naruto pyta Sasuke o umieszczenie na swoim czole ochraniacz Konohy. Sasuke odmawia, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że są oni równi, denerwujące Naruto nie przyznaje się jako shinobi z Konohy. Naruto otacza Sasuke z cienistymi klonami, które Sasuke niszczy jego Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Gdy dym znika Sasuke widzi, że jeden klon przetrwał i pomaga tworzyć Naruto Rasengana. On używa własnego Chidori i te techniki na siebie. Sakura krzyczy, żeby przestali. Rozdział 176 "Co znaczy być rywalem" (ライバルというもの, Raibaru to Iu Mono) left|thumb|159px|Sakura próbuje zatrzymać kolegów z drużyny od walki. Sakura stawia się między Naruto i Sasuke, aby ich zatrzymać, ale nie jest w stanie. Kakashi łapie ich i wysyła do dwóch przeciwstawnych wież wodnych. Wskazuje on, że poszli za burtę swobodnej walki, a Kakashi udziela lekcji Sasuke za pomocą Chidori z przyjacielem. Sasuke jest obojętny, a nie szczęśliwy widząc, że jego Chidori zrobił więcej szkód wieży ciśnień niż Naruto Rasengan. Po bliższym zbadaniu jednak odkrywa, że Rasengan zrobił więcej szkód. On pokazuje zazdrość. Kakashi mówi Jiraiyi o nauczeniu Naruto Rasengana, mówiąc, że powinien wiedzieć lepiej od Sasuke i Naruto są kiedyś jak Orochimaru i Jiraiyą; Naruto pragnie zostać potwierdzony przez Sasuke jako równy. Kakashi zapewnia Sakurę, że będzie rozmawiał z Sasuke. Gdzie indziej, Czwórka Dźwięku obserwuje Sasuke. Rozdział 177 "Czwórka z kraju Dźwięku" (音の四人衆, Oto no Yoninshū) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke odpycha Czwórkę Dźwięku. Kakashi prende Sasuke a uma árvore para que ele possa falar com ele sem que ele fuja. Kakashi aconselha Sasuke a desistir de sua busca por vingança contra Itachi. Sasuke retruca que Kakashi não sabe pelo quê ele passou e se oferece para matar todos aqueles que Kakashi ama. Kakashi aponta que todos que ele ama já estão mortos. No entanto, ele e Sasuke encontraram amigos no Time 7, e eles fariam bem em valorizar o que eles ainda têm mais do que o que perderam. Kakashi o solta e vai embora, deixando Sasuke indeciso entre continuar com seu desejo de vingança ou ficar ao lado de seus amigos. Antes que ele possa chegar a uma conclusão Sasuke é atacado pelo Quarteto do Som. Ele rapidamente os repele e os desafia a tentar novamente. Rozdział 178 "Propozycja przybyszów" (音の誘い…!!, Oto no Izanai…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sakon trzyma Sasuke. Czwórka Dźwięku ponownie zaatakowała Sasuke, tym razem osiągając więcej sukcesów. Sasuke nadal ma przewagę. Tymczasem Sakura myśli o Sasuke i zastanawia się, czy dobrym pomysłem było powiedzieć Naruto o przeklętej pieczęci, którą Sasuke otrzymał od Orochimaru, czego wcześniej polecił nie mówić. Naruto zapewnił ją, że Sasuke nigdy nie ulegnie pokusom Orochimaru, wywołując uśmiech na jej twarzy. Sasuke jednak zostaje pokonany przez Czwórkę Dźwięku. Mówią mu, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich pokonać, jeśli pozostanie w Konosze, ponieważ tylko Orochimaru może dać jedną prawdziwą moc. Rozdział 179 "Nie zapominaj!" (忘れるな…!!, Wasureruna…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sakon ujawnia Przeklętą Pieczęć. O Quarteto do Som observa que Orochimaru está perdendo seu tempo com Sasuke. Sasuke ativa seu selo amaldiçoado em um esforço para provar que eles estão errados, mas eles não se impressionam, uma vez que têm maior controle sobre os seus próprios selos amaldiçoados. Eles o lembram de seu desejo de matar Itachi e prometem que Orochimaru pode lhe dar a força que ele precisa, como melhorar seu selo amaldiçoado sendo apenas uma das muitas possibilidades. Eles deixam Sasuke para escolher entre Orochimaru e Konoha, e Sasuke toma uma decisão. Em outro lugar, Lee reflete sobre seus sonhos de se tornar um ninja esplêndido mesmo usando apenas taijutsu. Enquanto ele se lembra da confiança que Guy sempre teve nele, Guy vem para vê-lo. Rozdział 180 "Przyrzekam!" (約束だ!!, Yakusoku da!!) left|thumb|159px|Gai przekonuje Lee do przystąpienia operacji. Lee está em dívida com Guy por lhe dar a esperança de alcançar seus sonhos de se tornar um ninja e a sua orientação no cumprimento desses sonhos. No entanto, o conselho de trabalho duro de Guy não lhe faz nenhum bem com relação a operação que vai restaurá-lo à capacidade de combate, como sua sobrevivência é uma questão de sorte, em vez de habilidade ou persistência. Como a sua morte iria deixá-lo incapaz de ser um ninja, sob qualquer forma, ele está dividido sobre o que fazer. Guy diz a ele para ir adiante com a operação, como Lee só ficaria ainda mais triste se ele desistisse de seu sonho. Guy diz que Lee deve pelo menos tentar retomar sua vida como um ninja, que isso vai fazer toda a diferença e que ele definitivamente vai sobreviver. Lee ainda está relutante, por isso, Guy diz a ele que, se Lee morrer em busca de seus sonhos, Guy irá morrer também por ser incapaz de cumprir seus próprios sonhos de ajudar Lee a alcançar seus sonhos. Lee decide ir adiante com a operação. Cytat "Tak naprawdę to chciałbym w drugiej ramce pokazać B od przodu, ale że jego wypowiedź jest pierwsza, muszę postaci odwrócić do czytelnika plecami... Ale nie tylko o tym mowa... Ostatnio zaczyna zauważać ograniczenia jakie niesie ze sobą komiks. W japońskim na przykład, czytamy od górnego prawego do dolnego lewego rogu, żeby zachować kolejność wypowiedzi musze specjalnie przestawiać kamerę, choć nie waże tego chcę... Może ktoś z was zna sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu?" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2003 Na drugiej stronie okładki Tsunade powraca do osady Konoha jako piąty Hokage, lecz nie ma czasu świętować objęcie tego stanowiska - na uzdrowienie czekają między innymi Kakashi oraz Sasuke, co będzie z Lee? Dlaczego dopiero co wyleczony Sasuke wyzwie Naruto na pojedynek? Kategoria:Tomy